Moonlight Sonata
by RukawaGF
Summary: Sasuke's memories of Itachi and their childhood, which leads to the Uchiha Massacre that happened 4 years ago.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moonlight Sonata  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto sensei.   
  
Author's Note: Yes I know Sonata has 3-4 movements and each movements have three parts. I tried to keep it so, but I wanted the story to flow freely so I didn't follow that rule strictly. This is my take on Sasuke's past; I am not saying that this probably happened in Naruto.   
  
Chapter 1: 1st movement Prelude Maestoso   
  
Chapter 2: 2nd Movement Adagio intermezzo  
  
Chapter 3: 3rd Movement Crescendo  
  
Chapter 4: Finale 


	2. 1st Movement Prelude Maestoso

Moonlight Sonata Uchiha Prelude Maestoso  
  
By: RukawaGF  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto sensei.  
  
* * *  
  
The earliest memory of my childhood… was the backside of my brother. I don't think either of my parents had the time to look after me… they were both very busy jounins with many tough missions. So they regularly tied me to my brother's back… so he had to watch over me… like a burden he couldn't unload.   
  
He was trying to grow his hair a little longer I think… because even though it was short, … he was able to put it into stubby pony tail. I remember tugging at it playfully,… reminding him… how short it still was…  
  
Then he would take my tiny hand in his and push it away.   
  
He… He never said anything.   
  
He totally ignored me… unless… unless I tugged at his hair again.  
  
So… I kept pulling it… even if it annoyed him… I kept… pulling it…  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura: Na... Naruto!  
  
Naruto: H... How could you give the scroll to the enemy! Sasuke!  
  
Sasuke: He's different from all others... he's another level!  
  
(Naruto punches Sasuke)  
  
Naruto: I forgot the password... so I can't check... but you're a fake   
  
Sasuke aren't you?  
  
Sasuke: What are you saying usura tondachi! I am the real Sasuke!  
  
Naruto: No... No way. The Sasuke I know wouldn't do that! I've lost faith in   
  
you! Uwaaa!! (Attacking Orochimaru)  
  
Orochimaru: This chi is...  
  
Naruto: Yo, are you ok? Scaredy-cat.  
  
Naruto: Uwaa? Hey! Let go of me! Let... go! You snake bastard! [Nya. Nn!]  
  
Orochimaru: So... the Kyubi child lived. I see, when his emotions rise, the   
  
power of the Kyubi leaks out... Well, right now you are an annoyance   
  
therefore...  
  
Naruto: Uwaaa!!!  
  
Sakura: Na... Naruto!! Sasuke-kun! Do something!  
  
Itachi: (echo) Hate me... and live in an unsightly way.  
  
Sasuke: No!  
  
Orochimaru: I'm impressed. So this is the power of the Uchiha.  
  
Orochimaru: I'll leave you a small parting gift.  
  
Sasuke: Uwaaa!!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!!  
  
Sasuke: Uwaaa!!  
  
Orochimaru: If Sasuke wants power... he'll seek me.   
  
Sasuke: Uwaaa...a....a..... (slowly passing out) ugh. (passed out)  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Sasuke-kun is... Sasuke-kun! (echo)  
  
* * *  
  
My earliest memories of childhood are like a black and white filmstrip. A bit faded… a bit jagged… and a bit distorted, worn through time… but they are memories I try painfully hard not to forget… because I must not forget them…  
  
Of many memories… I remember one where my brother would have me on his back as usual. He would watch on as the boys his age spun tops against each other. They would laugh and have fun while my brother stood there, watching them.   
  
Boy 1: Come on!  
  
Boy 2: Oh yeah!  
  
Boy 3: Hey watch it!  
  
Slowly, Itachi lowered me down to the sidewalk. He gave me the windmill our mother gave him to play with. While I curiously held onto the strange windmill, Itachi would join them; leaving me, still in diapers, behind, watching it spin.   
  
Boy 1: Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
Boy 2: It's spinning my direction!   
  
Boy 3: Move it!  
  
Boy 1: Yahoo! I won!  
  
Boy 2+3: Aww man.... that sucks.  
  
The windmill turned and turned…  
  
When mom came home, ... she would yell at and scold my brother. She would shout, "I told you to look out for your brother! How could you let him run off like that?"  
  
I think I'd wandered off and my brother had not realized it.   
  
Itachi would complain, "But mom...! I want to play with the others! He ran off on his own! Probably drooling the whole way! How was I... suppose to... mom! You aren't listening to me! It's… it's… it's not fair…"   
  
At first my brother would fight back but his expression became increasingly apathetic... he'd realize whatever he said or did would not change anything. So... he became indifferent.  
  
Our mother would yell over his complaints, "Don't talk back to me young man. You need to learn to take responsibility for your actions. What would you have done if your brother became lost? Are you listening to me?!"  
  
  
  
The windmill in my hand... turned and turned… as if the wind carried time. It scattered the torn negatives in the air... each strip shredded by the agonizing remembrance…  
  
Windmills... are boring.  
  
* * *  
  
Certain memories, however, have come back to haunt me over the years… memories that I had purposefully forgotten… but now I relive them… no matter how much it aches me…  
  
I was sitting on the steps just outside the door… waiting for my brother to come back home. I remember counting the stars because there were no clouds that night… and singing the lullaby my mother used to put me to sleep with.  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
  
Bless my baby, where you are;  
  
Tiny thumbs and chubby cheeks,  
  
Giggling laughter when I tweak.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
  
Show us the world far, afar;  
  
From snow covered mountains to eastern shores,  
  
Into Heaven's open doors.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
  
Play a lullaby with a string guitar;   
  
Of celestial hymns and angel songs,  
  
And let my baby dream along."  
  
When I finished the song, I heard footsteps crushing the grass.  
  
"Ni-san!" I shouted in happiness as I stood up and ran to greet him. I gave him a big hug as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
  
"Ow!" I cried out, a bit surprised at the pain on my forehead. My brother had poked me with a snap of his finger on my forehead.  
  
"Tadaima. Where are mother and father?"   
  
"I went with mommy and daddy to say congratulations! But… we couldn't find you." I said as I rubbed my forehead, hoping the sting would go away. I looked up to see his steady eyes looking straight ahead of him.   
  
"Mom and dad had to leave for another mission. That's why we came early and looked for you after the exam but…"  
  
Itachi silenced me with a gentle hand cupping my mouth. Curious, I looked up at him then looked around.  
  
I only heard wind rustling the leaves and the branches brushing against each other. Somehow the cloudless night had become eerie even though the full moon gave off bright light. Moonlight, once warm and soft as it gave light to this dark world turned cold as it hid more then it showed.  
  
"Ni… san?" I whimpered, clutching onto his clothes tighter.   
  
He lightly pried open my grasping hands and pushed me behind him.   
  
"Come. Hiding your presence is meaningless when you can not even hide your 'sakki.'   
  
I poked my head out from my brother's leg and saw a man, perhaps twenty years old, step out of the shadows.   
  
"I came to congratulate you, Uchiha Itachi," said the man with a Grass village forehead protector.  
  
"You are from the chuunin exam… Kaiji-san… wasn't it?" asked Itachi calmly. "I've noticed that you've been watching me during the exam…"  
  
  
  
"Heh… You see… Uchiha-kun. I'm not really a genin. I'm from the special assassination squad sent out to kill talented genins from other villages in every chuunin exam…" Kaiji-san whispered, filled with malice. "My mission is to kill you, the genius Uchiha boy. Your existence... will become a threat to our village one day…"   
  
I closed my eyes tightly in fear. But Itachi stood silently, taking in Kaiji's words. The wind blew coldly through my clothes causing me to shiver. Then I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, lightly pushing me away.  
  
"That was foolish of you… you shouldn't have let him gaze out. The boy has seen my face, now he will have to die with you," smirked Kaiji.  
  
"I do not care. Because I will not die," answered Itachi.  
  
They stood facing each other in the clearing just outside our clan's village.   
  
"I'm well known for silent killing…" started Kaiji, but Itachi cut him off.  
  
"Ah, but I noticed your presence, didn't I?"   
  
Angry, Kaiji attacked, removing the scabbard from his waist. He slashed at Itachi, who was ready with his katana. "I won't need to unsheathe my sword to kill you, little boy," he spat in silent loathing.  
  
Itachi and Kaiji were in a deadlock as they measured each other's strength with their swords. Then with a sudden movement, Kaiji, drew out two swords from the both ends of his scabbard and sliced Itachi. Itachi, surprised that two swords came out of one scabbard, dodged it barely, receiving a small cut on his right cheek.   
  
"Nice. That's my little Uchiha prey…" said Kaiji as he licked his kodachi. "Let me show you … my ni-tou-ryu.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't need to draw your sword to kill me," replied Itachi, still composed though the blood dripped from his chin.  
  
"You aren't as smart as I thought. Fooling an enemy is elementary, my dear genius." Kaiji answered, less angry and a bit pleased to see the cut across Itachi's cheek.  
  
Itachi stepped back as Kaiji stepped forward. The wind rustled the grass as the moon's light heightened the suspense. Itachi closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair and his shirt slightly.   
  
"Well, it seems I won't have to use sharingan to defeat you," was Itachi's response.   
  
"You'll pay for underestimating me!" shouted Kaiji as he attacked.  
  
"Ni-tou-ryu! Grass ninpo! Thunder-bolt Slice!"   
  
Kaiji jumped and with his two kodachi, made rapid jagged movements in the air as he came straight down for Itachi. I covered my eyes with my hand. but between my fingers, I saw Itachi, his eyes closed, somehow move like water, evading each swipe.   
  
As a shocked Kaiji landed, Itachi calmly smashed his head with the back of his katana without turning to face him. Kaiji crumpled to the ground, yelping in pain.   
  
Itachi then slammed the sword to the ground but Kaiji rolled over and hastily got to his feet.   
  
"You are good. But not good enough!" said Kaiji, a bit weakly.   
  
Itachi did not reply.  
  
Irritated by his nonchalant face, Kaiji bit his lips. He shouted, "Ni-tou-ryu! Grass ninpo! Hurrican Strike!" and he spun around with his two kodachi in hand.   
  
As Kaiji came towards Itachi, Itachi was prepared. Kaiji spun once and with his right kodachi, he went for Itachi's right arm. Itachi parried. As Kaiji spun again, with his left kodachi, he went for Itachi's head. Itachi ducked. However Kaiji was ready for him with his next spin as he whipped his leg under Itachi to trip him. Itachi, held his katana with only his right hand, and with his left, he grabbed onto Kaiji's kick. Because Itachi's grip on the katana weakened, Kaiji thrust his sword and Itachi's katana flew into the air. At that one second of hesitation, Kaiji was able to land a kick into Itachi's chin, sending him flying across the grass field.   
  
As Itachi's katana fell tip first into the ground, it gleamed under the moonlight.   
  
"Still not opening your eyes? Uchiha-kun?" smirked the over confident Kaiji.   
  
Itachi skidded to a stop. As he got up, Itachi slowly opened his eyes. They were as dark as the night… but they were not blood red sharingan eyes.   
  
"What a pity… that I will kill you before seeing those infamous eyes," said Kaiji off-handedly.  
  
"No. You will not see them," Itachi said quietly. "I do not care to give you the satisfaction of witnessing the power of sharingan before I kill you."   
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You talk big!" cackled Kaiji.  
  
"I won't be content until I feel your flesh being sliced," said Itachi softly, as he stood still with his right hand out-stretched.  
  
"Don't joke with me!" screamed Kaiji shrilly as he rushed towards Itachi. Before my fear over took me again, I quickly ran to grab my brother's katana and threw it.   
  
I do not remember what happened after that. It was too swift for me. One moment, I was throwing the katana, and the next moment, my face was splattered with warm rain drops.   
  
But it was a cloudless night.   
  
It didn't rain with water that night…   
  
I looked up to see a limp body drop the two kodachi and fall softly behind a small dark figure standing with an expressionless face. His head was slightly bent as he looked at the dead corpse next to him. His gleaming sword spoke in volumes compared to his mask-like façade. Then wordlessly, he lifted his head to face me.  
  
  
  
Why was it… at that instant… that the dark trails of blood on Itachi's face… looked like tear drops to me…   
  
He was only nine.  
  
It was then and there when that I made up my mind; I wanted to grow up to be like my brother.  
  
And I… was only five.   
  
* * *  
  
Naruto: Oh, no! Sakura-chan's in danger!   
  
Naruto: What?! While I'm knocked out, Rock Lee came to rescue Sakura-chan?! Sasuke already took too much screen time, no way am I am going losing to Rock Lee! And what's up with Sasuke? He's totally knocked out!  
  
Naruto: Next time on Naruto, Second movement to Moonlight Sonata, Adagio Intermezzo! Sasuke's past revealed! Bwa hahaha!! You better watch me in action!  
  
Sasuke: Yo, Naruto. You know you have no lines in the next episode?  
  
Naruto: What?! USO!!! NO WAY!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Time it took to write:   
  
About 13 hours   
  
Music listened while writing:  
  
Naruto OST  
  
Hunter X Hunter Vocal Collection 1  
  
Crono Cross OST  
  
Evanescence   
  
Guilty Gear X OST  
  
Devil May Cry OST  
  
Editors:   
  
Eddie Wilde III  
  
Victoria 1 = Fanfiction.net ID = 74824  
  
Kitsune 413  
  
Footnotes:   
  
Tadaima – "I'm home."  
  
Sakki – Aura with killing intent  
  
Ni-tou-ryu - Double sword tech  
  
Author's Note: I tried to shorten the story, and yes the fight scene is a bit too long, gomenasai… But there are 3 parts to the story if you look carefully for them. Oh and the poem "Twinkle, Twinkle" is written by yours truly, hope you liked it ^^ Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter as well as this one. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
